McCoy's Brain
by mindpalace hell charlottesweb
Summary: While exploring a planet run by an aging brain. McCoy is injured. His life hangs in the balance, while Spock weighs the cost of saving him.
1. Chapter 1

Spock looked down at the body shrouded in a stasis tube—no longer vibrant, sarcastic, southern—Dr. McCoy was for all intents purposes dead. Kirk hovered at his elbow, and like a true captain, his expression remained calm. Spock closed his eyes, allowing Kirk's grief to envelope them both.

"How did this happen on my watch, Spock. How? Why?"

"Captain, —Jim, there is nothing you could have done to prevent this."

Kirk looked back at him and whispered, "'For all the sad words of tongue and pen, the saddest are these, 'it might have been.'"

"John Greenleaf Whittier."

"Spock, any other time your vast knowledge would amuse, but…"

"Jim, it was not my intent to amuse. I hope I have not trivialized your grief in any way."

Kirk bowed his head and balanced his arms against McCoy's bed. "I know I couldn't have prevented the accident, but I could have prevented the disruption of life on the sixth planet in the Sigma Draconis system. Luma could have helped us."

"Luma, couldn't have helped us. She had the mindset of a child."

Kirk sighed, then looked back at him. "Perhaps, you're right. What we need is a good

old-fashioned time machine to take us back to two weeks ago."

 _Or at the very least, another universe._

 **Two Weeks Ago**

"Spock, you need to tell someone what's bothering you. It's no wonder you don't feel well. You're not getting any sleep, and your heart rate is all over the place."

"Doctor, far be it for me to instruct you in Vulcan physiology, however may I remind you that…"

McCoy rounded on him like a predatory animal. "No, you may not. Quit stalling, Spock, out with it."

He looked over at McCoy's wrinkled brow. "I haven't felt the same since I died."

McCoy rocked on his heels. "How long have you waited to say that?"

He cocked his head to the side, perplexed by McCoy's irritation. "Doctor, I fail to see why you are so agitated. Spock from the other universe did die. So, technically I died, or rather the DNA that makes up my body did."

"Spock, you're starting to creep me out. Stop it. I want you off duty for a couple of days."

"Doctor, I'm perfectly capable of attending to my duties."

"In a pig's eye you are."

"Doctor, what does a pig's eye have to do with anything?"

McCoy's eye's bulged. "Spock, it's an expression, just an expression."

He shrugged. "I fail to see its relevance."

McCoy rubbed his face, with one hand. "Just get some rest, Spock."

The door to sick-bay swished open, admitting Kirk. "I'm here for my physical."

"Fine, sit down. I'll be with you in a minute."

Kirk's eyes widened, then narrowed. "It looks like you're busy. I can come back later."

"Oh no you don't, Jim. Sit down, I'm almost done with the Vulcan. I'm writing him off for a couple of days."

A look of concern flashed across Kirk's face. "Is he okay?"

Spock fixed both of them with a stern look. "I am quite well, as healthy as a proverbial horse."

McCoy grinned, "See expressions are handy, Spock."

He raised an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth fighting the urge to smile. "Yes, Doctor, I find them useful when communicating with inferior beings."

"Why you green blooded ingrate, out of my office now."

"Technically, this is sick bay not your office, Doctor."

"OUT."

Spock stood up, looking back at McCoy and Kirk. "Captain, Doctor." He inclined his head in a slight bow and left.

"Smart ass," McCoy drawled. "Jim, how come he can make even a term of deference seem sarcastic?"

"It's his way," Kirk replied in a solemn tone.

"Not you too. Now take off your shirt and behave, or I may just have to check you over the

old fashioned way."

Spock lingered outside the door, listening to Kirk and McCoy bickering. He wanted to go back in the room and unburden his feelings of unease, but that would be illogical. Making his way back to his quarters, he observed his crewmates. They passed him in the hall, some laughing, some smiling, some serious, all acknowledging him with a quick nod. _They see me, but they don't SEE me._

When the door to his quarters, swished shut behind him, he breathed a sigh of relief. He walked over and picked up the box Ambassador Spock had left him. A picture of the crew from a different time looked back at him. He moved his fingers along the raised designs around the frame.

 _Ambassador Spock, you've left me with a burden too great._


	2. Chapter 2

Kirk

Kirk watched McCoy pace around the room. "Bones, for god's sake hold still. I can't consume this much Saurian brandy, while you bounce around the room. It's making me space sick."

McCoy rubbed his hand across his face. "I'm sorry, Jim, but something's off with our green-blooded hobgoblin."

He frowned, then downed another glass. "I know. Did his check-up come out alright?"

McCoy glanced at his sideways. "For the most part, fine."

"What do you mean, for the most part?"

"Jim, there is such a thing as patient confidentially."

"I'm the Captain and according to Starfleet I have the right to know if one of my crew is incapable of doing his or her duty."

"Jesus, Jim, you're a pain in the ass. Spock, is able to perform his duties with his characteristic Vulcan precision, but his brain waves are just a tad off and his heartrate tended to accelerate, during the exam."

He frowned. "You checked his heart, right?"

McCoy's eyes bulged. "No, I neglected that part of his exam, because I just assumed he didn't have one."

"Okay, okay, Bones, I may be a little too drunk for this conversation right now." Then he laughed.

McCoy didn't join him. "Are you quite through?"

His eyes felt like pebbles of sand grated against around the outside lids, clinging to his eyelashes. "Yes, I'm almost through." _In fact, I'm ready to pass out._ "Spock's, been through a lot these past few years, the death of his mother, his planet, not to mention the death of Ambassador Spock—himself, and my own resurrection. Combine that with his on again, off again relationship with Lieutenant Uhura, and I'd say you get a somewhat stressed Vulcan."

McCoy sighed, "Don't you start too. I've had enough of that life after death conversation with Spock."

He raised his glass towards McCoy. "Don't knock it 'till you've tried it, Bones."

McCoy grimaced. "Well, when I die I plan on staying dead."

"So, you're saying my resurrection was unnatural and that you shouldn't have attempted it?"

"Damnit, Jim, that's not what I meant. What I meant is that I don't take as many fool-hardy risks as you and your first officer. I plan to live to a ripe old age."

He grinned back at McCoy and raised his glass. "Here, here, Doctor, to your health." The contents burned their way down his throat and he reveled in the fuzzy sensation that followed. "Seriously, Bones, I never saw a bright light, but I did hear voices."

McCoy leaned forward. "What did they say, Jim?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I've tried to remember, but I can't. Sometimes just before I wake up, I think I can hear them, then when my eyes open there's nothing, just a vague sense that there's something I've forgotten."

"How different do you think our lives were, in the other timeline?" McCoy asked.

He belched. "Not much, different. We worked hard, played hard, and explored the universe." He paused, then continued, "Actually, I prefer not to think about it. I can't imagine what my life would have been like had my father survived. Then just as I begin to feel sorry about my loss, I think of Spock. Bones, I can't even imagine what it would be like to have Earth destroyed."

McCoy looked off into the distance. "Your whole world gone in an instant."

He sighed. "Bones, this conversation is depressing. Let's change the subject. I'll set up a chess match in the next couple of days, and I'll see if I can crack that hard shell of Spock's."

McCoy sighed. "I must be drunk off my ass to admit this Jim, but our Spock is a lot more sensitive than he lets on."

"You think?"

"I know. I've never seen the kind of devastation on an individual's face, like I saw on his when he came face to face with your corpse. It was a terrible thing to witness, Jim. I wept and trust me we both held each other up. I hope never to see him like that again. So, take care and don't break our hearts by getting yourself killed."

He puckered his lips. "You love me don't you, Bones?"

McCoy laughed. "Shut up, you drunken imbecile."

"I should have you thrown into the brig, for insubordination, Mister," he slurred.

McCoy raised an eyebrow. "I could knock you out with a neruro paralyzer, but it hardly seems necessary."

He wobbled to his feet, then sat back down again. "Whatever do you mean?"

McCoy stepped forward, pushing him with one finger. He fell back on his bed in a heap. "See?"

The room spun in circles. "Fine, you win, but I hope you know I think you're a bad influence, getting your Captain drunk."

"Me? You're the one who smuggled the damn stuff on board." McCoy snapped.

He held his head. "Fine, whatever, we'll continue this discussion tomorrow."

"You bet we will, because you'll be the first one in sick-bay tomorrow, complaining of a hangover."

"You wanna bet?"

McCoy looked down at him. "No, I couldn't, it would like taking candy from a baby."

He wanted to come up with a witty quip, but his mouth refused to move, and his eyelids refused to stay open. Though his body rested, his mind stayed active, attempting to silence the menacing whispers that grasped at the tendrils of his sub-conscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Uhura watched Spock while he rested, her dark eyes taking in the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. _Faker, I know you're not asleep._

Spock rolled over and looked at her, tracing her jaw with his, long index finger. "What is it, Nyota?"

She shivered. _Oh no you don't, no distractions._ Spock looked up at her, a hint of a smile indenting the corner of his cheek. She grinned back, bounced on the bed, pinning him beneath her. _Two can play at this game, mister._ Spock allowed her to hold his arms above his head, while she bent down and kissed him. Though his strength tripled her own, she noted that he didn't struggle. "You're lucky we have to go on duty, or I would have to teach you a lesson."

Spock shifted his hips, molding their bodies together. "I look forward to the lesson, Lieutenant."

"We should lie call in sick, then I could call your bluff, but I know your compulsive truth telling would spoil the moment." Spock cocked his head to one side. "My compulsion to tell the truth is not a compulsion, it is part of my Vulcan heritage and as for spoiling the moment, you of all people should know that my response to your stimuli would take more than a moment."

She laughed, swinging one leg over his body and stood up. "Spock, I know something's troubling you. What is it? Is it about what we discussed the other day? Because I'm fine with you being a sperm donor to re-populate the Vulcan race. I just want you."

Spock looked up at her. "You have me, Nyota."

"Then what is it? Is it Ambassador Spock's death? That's got to be kind of creepy, knowing that your other self— died."

Spock reached behind him, then handed her a box. She took it, letting her slim, brown fingers dance over its raised surface. It's beautiful. Is it from Vulcan?"

Spock nodded. "Yes."

She turned over again. "How does it open?"

"It is tied into Ambassador Spock's DNA, and…mine. Ambassador Spock wanted me to destroy it, but I am finding it a difficult task."

She walked over and placed her hand on Spock's shoulder and whispered. "Why?"

"It is Ambassador Spock's personal logs. He left the decision up to me as to what to do with them. I want to comply with his wishes about not knowing about my other time line, however, without his hints about Khan's weaknesses, and Doctor McCoy's medical tests of Khan's blood, Kirk might have been lost to us."

She took Spock's hand. "That was a terrible day."

Spock swallowed, then looked down. "Yes, it was and that is why I struggle with the decision to destroy the box. Ambassador Spock left it up to me. He labeled the material. Some of it is Vulcan history, which must be preserved, and others are marked alternate time line."

"Couldn't you just keep the history and destroy the alternate time line data?"

"Yes, but at what cost? Will I be able to live with the fact that I have knowledge that could save lives and won't use it? What if the information to save Vulcan had been available to me? I could have saved them. I could have saved them all."

"Oh Spock, what are we going to do?"

"The burden is mine. Perhaps, I shouldn't have told you, but you did ask a question. However, you had no need to know, therefore I shouldn't have shared…the…"

"Spock, when are you going to learn. If we are going to continue to be a couple, then your problems are mine and mine yours. You let me in, then shut me out. It's exasperating."

Spock looked down. "I am sorry."

She sighed. "Spock, it's okay, don't apologize. Just remember we're together in this." Then she leaned in and kissed him, smiling when Spock closed his eyes. "Nyota," he whispered.

"Perhaps, we could be a few minutes late."

She grinned back at him. "I don't think it will alter our time line, if we are somewhat tardy. Besides, you need some distraction, so that your mind can be 100% focused on your duties."

Spock pulled her into his arms. "Most logical Lieutenant."

Uhura hurried to her post, attempting to ignore Kirk's glare.

"You're late, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir, sorry, sir."

Kirk leaned back. "That's fine, just don't let it happen again."

"Yes sir."

The bridge doors opened, admitting McCoy. "Where is he?"

"Who?" Kirk asked.

"You're first officer, Spock, He was supposed to stop by sick-bay for a quick physical before his shift."

Kirk glanced her way, noting a loose strand of hair. He raised an eyebrow, then looked back at McCoy. "Spock should be along shortly. I'm sure he had a good reason for being late."

McCoy threw his hands in the air. "Has everyone totally lost all sense of discipline."

"Bones let me worry about the discipline, you just worry about…" Kirk leaned forward in his chair just as the red alert sirens blared. A small round ship appeared on the view screen. "Where's Spock? Someone needs to give me a read on that ship."

Scotty stepped forward. "It's a beauty."

Another science officer read off the stats of the ship. Kirk listened, then frowned when the science officer's voice shouted, "Sir, there's a transfer beam coming from the ship. It's humanoid."

The bridge crew stared at the glowing figure that soon morphed into a smiling beautiful woman.

"I'm Captain Kirk, of the star ship Enterprise," Kirk barked out. Two security officers burst through the door. The woman smiled again and pushed a button on the large bracelet that encircled her thin wrist.

Uhura moved to her communications console, then slumped to the floor. The bridge seemed to tilt sideways, her screams silenced by a paralyzing force. She watched helpless, while one by one the crew fell to ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Kirk opened his eyes, swiveling his head back and forth, observing the rest of the bridge crew staggering to their feet. _That woman's bracelet packed a punch. This is worse than a saurian brandy hang over._ He shook his head and grimaced. _Well, almost as bad._

"Is everyone okay?"

Muffled voices answered back. "Yes, Captain. Yes, sir."

"Fine, Uhura check your incoming communications log to see if we missed a hail."

Kirk looked around him, something wasn't right. He scanned the bridge. _Bones, where the hell is he?_ "Where's Doctor McCoy?" he snapped. No one answered. A shrill whistle cut through his thoughts. He punched the blinking button on the arm of his chair. "Kirk, here what is it?"

"Captain, Spock here, we need you down in sick bay…right away."

Kirk felt his stomach drop when he heard the hesitant tone in Spock's voice. "Mr. Sulu, you have the conn," he barked, then pushed himself out of his chair, making his way towards the turbo lift. Its sleek hum did nothing to assuage his fears. _Can't this thing move any faster?_ Moments later he jumped out of the lift and ran towards sick bay.

He burst through the doors, swallowing when the ship's relief Doctor turned towards him. "Captain, …"

Kirk walked over, noticing Spock for the first time. "Spock, what the hell's going on? How did McCoy get down here and why is he just, just lying there?" he shouted, pointing to McCoy's still form on the bed in front of him.

The relief Doctor laid a hand on his arm. "Sir, he's…"

Kirk felt a flush creep up his neck. "Don't you dare tell me he's gone."

He felt Spock's fingers resting on his shoulder. "Captain, Jim, Doctor McCoy is alive, but not for long."

"What's wrong? What happened? What did they do to him?"

"His brain has been removed."

Kirk swallowed down the burning lump in his throat. "What?"

The relief Doctor stepped forward. "His brain has been surgically removed."

Kirk scowled. "It's that woman. She appeared on the bridge, zapped us all with her bracelet, then we woke up and McCoy was gone." His eyes narrowed. "By the way, where were you?"

"I'm sorry Captain, I was detained." Spock, replied, a faint green color staining his cheeks.

"I'll bet, it was the same reason that Lieutenant Uhura was detained." He sighed "Spock, you should have been on the bridge."

Spock's face turned ashen. He felt his way along the rails of McCoy's bed, then sat down at the edge. "It's already happening. I should have been there. It should have been my brain they took, but I wasn't there."

"Spock, enough of the blame game. I'm sorry if I snapped at you. We've got to work together and find out where that woman came from and where she took McCoy's brain before his body dies. Doctor, how much time do we have before his body shuts down?"

"Just a few hours."

Spock stepped forward. "If he were vulcan how much time would he have?"

The Doctor frowned. "I'm not sure, maybe 24 hours. Why do you ask?"

"We would have had more time, had it been me."

"Spock quit playing devil's advocate. Let's get to work." Kirk snapped.

The way back to the turbo lift remained silent. Kirk glanced at Spock sideways, noting his first officer's somber expression. Once inside the lift he turned to Spock. "Spock are you alright? It's not like you to indulge in idle speculation."

Spock turned to face him, his large brown eyes reflected sorrow, then he blinked, his Vulcan training covered up all trace of emotion.

 _Damn, he's covering._ He pulled the turbo lift to a halt. "Spock is there something we need to discuss?"

Spock returned his worried look with a bored, placid one. "No, Sir."

Kirk's jaw tightened. _Great, he's clamming up worse than a cadet being questioned about illegal hazing rituals. Now, I'm using metaphors, just like Bones. Bones—_ He pushed a lever in and the turbo lift roared to life again.

When the doors opened Kirk went to his post, watching Spock walk to his. He leaned forward. "Mr. Sulu have the sensors picked up that ship's ion trail?"

Sulu nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Follow it."

Kirk ground his teeth, then stopped, forcing his jaw to relax. _Bones will have my head, if I chip another tooth. Damnit think of something else._ He concentrated on the hum of the ship's engines, willing his thoughts into submission, rather than giving them permission to fly off on tangents of their own. His breathing slowed, allowing him to focus.

"Sir, we're heading into the Sigma Draconis system."

"How many planets are known to be inhabited?"

"Three," Spock answered.

"Three," Kirk echoed, feeling the ache in his jaw beginning to return. _How are we ever going to find them in time? There must be millions of inhabitants on those planets combined._

Lieutenant Uhura's soothing voice cut into his morbid thoughts. "Sir?"

He grinned despite the situation, thinking back to their first meeting in a bar where he had his ass handed to him by a couple of Starfleet cadets. He'd just wanted to know her name.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Uhura, what is it?"

"Sir, the sixth planet is radiating regular energy pulses, even though it shows no sign of industrialization. It seems odd, sir."

"Sulu get us there as fast as possible. I've a hunch that Lieutenant Uhura's magic ear is going to save us again." Then he made his way to Spock's side. "Spock, we need to talk," he whispered.

Spock looked back at him, his round almond shaped eyes reveling nothing. "And don't give me that 'what little old me?' expression, you know something."

Kirk held the small box in his hands. "This is what's troubling you? What is it?"

"It's a box."

Kirk's eyes narrowed. "I can see that. What kind of a box?"

"It's a Vulcan puzzle box, given to me by Ambassador Spock, just before he died."

He wanted to scream at Spock to get on with it, but he knew he had to let Spock lead. "What's in it and what does it have to do with McCoy's kidnapping?"

Spock smoothed his hands over its raised surface. "It contains Ambassador Spock's logs from this timeline as well as the other timeline. He asked me to destroy the contents from the other timeline, lest they get into the wrong hands. However, these logs might contain something that could save the Doctor. If I don't destroy them, then I have not obeyed Ambassador Spock's request and if I do…"

"If you do, there is a good chance that Bones will die."


	5. Chapter 5

Silence enveloped the room. Spock concentrated on the fluctuating light of his meditation lamp. He glanced over at Kirk, noting the tension in his shoulders before he spoke. "Spock, I can't order you to open that box, but we may have to."

The sound of a hail shrieked through a speaker in the wall, making Spock want to cover his ears. Kirk punched the receiving button. "Yes, what is it?"

"We're orbiting the planet now sir."

"Fine, we'll be there in a moment. Have Scotty, Chekov and a security team meet us down in the transporter room. On second thought have Chekov cover Spock's station and send down Uhura. Kirk out." Kirk sighed, "Well, Spock, we'll take a look around, and see if we can keep your oath to Ambassador Spock."

He looked over at Kirk. "Captain, may I remind you that Ambassador Spock did not make me take an oath. He merely emphasized his wishes and warnings that…"

Kirk waved him off. "Whatever, Spock, let's just get down there."

He arched an eyebrow. "Captain, you are the one that incorrectly insisted that Ambassador Spock made me take an oath, which was not the case."

"Spock, stop, now."

He cocked his head to one side, while they made their way through the halls and to the turbo lift. "Stop what, Captain?"

Once inside the lift, Kirk shook his head, looked at him, then laughed. "We need to get Bones whole so that you and he can argue, and I can go back to the role of the amused bystander."

"As you wish, Captain." Spock opened his mouth to elaborate further, then shut it when the lift doors swished open, noting the acceleration of his heart beat. His eyes met Uhura's and the words from a Vulcan love poem sprung to mind. _Her dark eyes pierce the marrow of my bones, unraveling each cerebral algorithm of logic, until my blood boils with need._

"Spock, did you hear me? Activate the thermal app for your suit. It's going to be cold down there."

He pressed a small section of his suit, feeling the heat course through his body, thinking he would never be cold again. Kirk grinned, then whispered, "Trust me your body will cool down, once we reach the surface." Kirk looked over at Uhura, then back at him. "Well, maybe not."

His reply to Kirk died, cut off by the whine of the transporter beam.

The wind howled around the landing party, but they could hear Kirk's voice through their space coms. "Everyone be on the lookout. We don't know what we're dealing with down here."

Spock glanced over at Uhura. He moved closer to her side, in a protective stance. A scream pierced the air and a large man-like creature began to fight with Kirk. Spock took a deep breath, then aimed his phaser stunning it. He prepared to take on more attackers, when one of them stopped and pointed towards Uhura. At first the sounds that came from his mouth were just guttural grunts, then he switched on his translator.

"Look an other— a giver of pain and delight," the creature groaned, then prostrated himself at Uhura's feet. The rest of the creatures did the same, huddling together and giving Uhura furtive glances.

"It's alright," Uhura whispered. "We won't hurt you." The one nearest Uhura scrambled to his feet and ran.

"Wait, "Kirk yelled out after him, "help us find the others." Their eyes bulged in fear, then they ran off like a herd of wild animals. "Damn," Kirk swore. "I guess we'll have to find the others on our own."

Scotty whistled, then shook his head. "What do you think he meant by the givers of pain and delight?"

Kirk shrugged, then smirked. "Any idea what they're talking about, Spock?"

He looked at Kirk, then shook his head. "I am at a loss, Captain."

Kirk stepped closer. "Care to speculate, Mr. Spock?"

"Not at this time."

Kirk grinned then motioned them towards a set of caves. "Let's head over in the direction they ran in."

Once inside, they looked around. "Look over there," Uhura pointed. They all followed her to a corner where heaps of food and tools were piled up. Spock pulled out his tricorder and scanned the food. "There's nothing unusual in the food, Captain."

Kirk frowned. "Well, let's look for anything unusual."

They milled around, the whirling sound of their tricorders echoing off the cavern walls. "Captain, I think I've found something," Scotty announced.

Kirk reached him first. "Okay, Scotty what is it?"

Scotty pointed. "Would an elevator qualify as something unusual?"

Kirk's eyebrows rose. "It would indeed. Come on let's see if we can find the others and our Doctor."

The elevator took them deep underground, then came to an abrupt stop. "Phasers on stun," Kirk whispered. A woman came towards them, her dark hair offset by the by gleaming white halls that surrounded her— a contrast to the caves above. As she approached, she reached towards a bracelet that encircled her thin wrist. "Don't let her push anything on that bracelet," Kirk shouted.

The woman seemed determined, then stopped when she noticed Uhura. "You are not an Eymorg. What are you doing with them?"

Uhura stepped forward, then without hesitation fired her phaser. The woman crumpled to the floor. Kirk knelt, examining her features. "It's not the same woman from the ship, but she must know something." She opened her eyes, looking around her in confusion. "What have you done with McCoy's brain?" Kirk snapped.

She backed away. "Brain, what is brain?"

Kirk grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Damnit, we're not fooling around. McCoy will soon die without his brain."

The woman began to cry. "I am Luma. I do not know what a brain is."

Spock studied her. "Captain, Luma appears to have the mentally of a child. She doesn't know what we are talking about."

Kirk threw up his hands. "Great, just great."

"I don't know what a brain is," Luma sniffed, edging closer to Uhura.

"Jim, Jim is that you?"

"Bones? Kirk echoed.

"Yes, it's me. Where are you?"

"Well Jim, it's kind of hard to explain. I'm…"

"Captain," Spock warned, just before another woman pushed a button on her bracelet, rendering them all unconscious.

Spock opened his eyes, noting a strange belt around his waist. He looked around noticing that Kirk and the others also had belts around their waists. "Captain, I don't see Lieutenant Uhura."

Kirk got to his feet and his eyes widened, then he pointed. "You, you are the one who took McCoy's brain and what have you done with Lieutenant Uhura?"

"I am Kara, what is this brain you speak of? Lieutenant Uhura is safe she is an other."

Spock's eyes narrowed, and he moved towards the table where Kara sat. "Where is Lieutenant Uhura?"

"You are concerned for her. Are you her breeder?" Kara asked.

"Enough," Kirk ordered. "Tell us what's going on."

Kara reached down, pushing a button on her bracelet, which emitted a painful shot through each of their abdomens. Spock attempted to fight through the agony that shot through his lower extremities, then sank down like a rag doll.

"You," Kara gestured towards a male guard by the door. "Take him to his other. This is his breeder."

Spock opened his mouth to argue, then shut it, when the Eymorg hoisted him up. He passed out as another jolt raced through his belt.

"Spock, Spock, are you alright? Can you hear me?"

He looked up into Uhura's brown eyes, flinching when he noticed the bracelet that adorned her wrist.

"It's okay."

He sat up, then laid back down, groaning in pain.

"I'm sorry, but don't worry. You're safe now," Uhura whispered.

"What's happened?" he asked, then shook his head.

Uhura grinned. "They think you're my breeder. They gave me control over your belt."

"Can you remove it?"

"I could, but it would alert them. They think I'm a lost other."

"Well, it would seem that we'd better comply."

Uhura approached him, then whispered into his ear. "I think we're being watched."

Spock arched an eyebrow. "Affirmative and by the way what are you wearing, Lieutenant?"

Uhura grinned. "They said it would please my breeder."

He studied the thin material that clung to her body. "It seems impractical. However, I will need to inspect it to make a logical conclusion."

"Indeed, Lieuttenant, but first I…." He grabbed his stomach, tugging at his belt. "I need to recover from this… belt."

Uhura rushed to his side, leading him to a couch. "Lay down, Spock, it's alright."

A chime at the door sounded, then Kara entered. "Why do you wait on your breeder? He is to serve you, then be sent out."

Uhura smiled. "He is an exotic and must be treated differently. When he has recovered, he will serve me."

Kara frowned. "See that he does."

"Kara, may I ask what has happened to the other members of my party?" Uhura asked.

"They are safe. They will be detained, then sent to the surface. Unless they try and steal the controller."

"The controller?" Uhura echoed.

"The controller," Kara stated in a flat tone, then left.

"Who is the controller?" Uhura asked aloud.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Doctor McCoy, can you hear us?"

"Spock is that you?"

"Yes, Doctor."

"I can't tell you how happy I am to see you. Well, metaphorically."

"Doctor, there is no time to waste on your illogical metaphors. Do you know where you are?"

"No, I just know that I control everything in this complex. Doctor, time is of the essence. Please concentrate."

"I can concentrate, Spock. I am a Doctor, you know. If Uhura wasn't in there with you, I'd be tempted to cut off your life support."

Spock leaned back, then looked at Uhura and sighed. "Doctor McCoy is the controller."


	6. Chapter 6

Uhura ignored the looks from her fellow crew members when she materialized aboard the platform of the Enterprise. The silk folds of her short skirt flowed behind her while she ran. _McCoy's body is dying and I need that data disk from Spock's cabin and I have to get back down to the surface before the others notice I'm gone._ She plugged in the key code to Spock's quarters, barging through the doors when they swished open. Her eyes moved from side to side until she noticed what she looked for —the box. Remembering the sequence of pressure points to push, her nimble fingers went to work. After several clicks, the sides came down, revealing a small data chip inside. She grabbled it, ran over to Spock's desk top monitor, fast forwarding until she found the section where McCoy had brought Spock's brain back in the alternate universe.

The hairs on her arms stood on end, while she watched the events unfold before her. The happy ending where McCoy saved Spock didn't include her presence. In that universe she and Spock were just colleges. After gleaning the information, she needed, she sat down on the edge of his bed, resisting the impulse to watch more of Spock's life. _Get with it Nyota, you have to get back to the surface._ Her flimsy excuse about Spock needing medication wouldn't hold for long, and she still had to give the coordinates to the medical team in sick bay telling them where to beam down McCoy's body.

Spock stood back when he heard the familiar hum of a transporter beam. Uhura beckoned him towards her and a stretcher where McCoy lay. He looked down at the Doctor and swallowed, noting his grey pallor. "Nyota, his time is near. You have to accept that we may be too late."

Her beautiful features contorted into a scowl. "Spock, stop. We're going to be on time."

He opened his mouth, his words lost in the glowing beam of another transporter beam. They landed in the control room, where a pulsing light undulated in a round sphere. Spock stepped towards it. "Fascinating," he whispered.

"Right back at you, Spock," McCoy's voice drawled from the center of the sphere.

Uhura grabbed his arm. "Spock, there isn't time for this."

Luma stood before them. "What is happening here?"

Uhura sighed. "I don't have time for this crap." Spock watched her in amusement when she walked up, kicked Luma's legs out from beneath her, while slamming her fist into Luma's jaw. Luma fell to the ground in a heap.

Kirk whistled. "Nice job, Lieutenant. Remind me to never cross you. How did you manage to get us free?"

Spock watched the interplay, then brushed past them to where a large helmet with spikes on it rested against a control panel.

Uhura nodded in his direction, handing him an electronic scalpel. "Put it on, Spock." He swallowed, put the helmet on and began to operate. Colors swirled around him, voices spoke to him in Vulcan and all became clear. _It's something a small Vulcan child could do._ His fingers moved in quick motions, searing away flesh, cutting through bone and connecting synapse after synapse, until McCoy became whole.

"Spock?" A familiar voice rasped.

He looked down at McCoy. "Why yes, Doctor, how can I assist?"

McCoy glared up at him then attempted to sit up. "Who, put me back together again? Whoever they were, they must have been a top-notch surgeon. I swear I can even see better."

"Why thank you, Doctor."

McCoy looked at him, then leaned back on the stretcher. "God, help us, Spock's now performed brain surgery."

"Yes, Doctor, and it was quite simple. I have no idea why the requirements for becoming a surgeon are so stringent. Why a small Vulcan child could have done it."

"Why you green blooded bastard."

"Perhaps, I shouldn't have attached his vocal chords." Kirk, Uhura and even McCoy laughed. He stepped aside, attempting to ignore the emptiness that made his chest tighten.

Kirk smiled at him, then frowned. "Spock, are you okay?"

He gave a curt nod, then waited for the transporter to beam them home.

 **Spock's Quarters**

The briefings were complete, minus the mention of Spock's data chip, and they were on their way once more. Uhura looked at him, tracing her finger along his jaw. "What is it, Spock?" He leaned back and pulled her into his arms. "Nothing, I am quite well."

Uhura smirked. "Vulcans, don't lie my foot. I know something's up."

He let his lips turn up in a shy half smile. "I cannot tell you what's troubling me when I do not know myself."

Uhura ran her fingers over his chest. "Do you want to try and explain?"

He looked above her head at the small box on his desk, that contained the chip. "No, everything's fine."

Uhura snuggled against him. "Okay, Spock."

He held her close, thinking of the haunted look in Ambassador Spock's eyes, when they last spoke. _Spock, keep your friends and family close, value every moment with them and know that no matter what transpires they are with you—somewhere in time._


End file.
